


Fairy Demon

by kingkjdragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Another Insert in Fairy Tail





	Fairy Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz  
> You can also ask me anything  
> If you have Drabble ideas send them to me and they may get added to my list of ones to do

Kelly sighed as he walked through town, he had been turned away by another guild because his golden eyes scared people, he was short at 5 ft tall with white hair and a lean build.

Ajax chuckled as walked next to his friend. "I'm sure we'll find a better guild than them. They just didn't know what they're missing from you". He stood tall at 6'4" with cyan hair. His clothes hung loosely on his muscular body  
"I am just tired of them treating me like a monster," Kelly said as he moved closer to Ajax.

Ajax sighed as he wrapped an arm around Kelly to give him a little shake as they reached the port in the city. "I know you're not. You just have a special magic."  
Smiling Kelly raised his nose and asked "Where is he" in reference to their third traveling companion.

Ajax froze as he looked around them. "Shit, I wasn't paying attention. How much trouble could he cause?"  
"He is mad that the guild turned me away" Kelly replied as he started trying to sniff the little cat out.

Ajax bit his lip as he focused and scanned the crowds trying to find their friend. He suddenly frowned as he gazed over the water. "Is that him flying over the dock?"  
"I think so let's go get Light before he does something wrong again," Kelly said hopping onto Ajax's shoulder.

A bright light surrounded Ajax as he emerged wearing a suit of armor with four wings as he flew them towards the ship  
The second they landed on the boat Kelly was stricken with motion sickness.

Ajax sighed as he carefully rested his friend against the wall and made his way into the ship. Long knives forming in the air as they circled him  
Natsu was stuck in a bad way his motion sickness made him too weak to move and all these thugs were ready to kill him.

Ajax paused when he saw the sight before him and simply raised a hand and motioned it forward as the storm of knives quickly pinned the thugs to the walls. Without a word he picked up the dragon slayer and walks back to Kelly. "Are there others?"  
"Hostages and slave traders," Natsu said weakly.

Ajax sighed as he rested Natsu next to Kelly. "There might be too many people for me to fight. Any ideas?"  
"Hold on," Kelly said as he saw the wave heading towards them.

Ajax loudly cursed as he grabbed the two and quickly took to the air  
The second they were in the air they felt better and Kelly said: "You said they were Slavers?"

"Fuck. I mean I guess we better get ready to catch whoever tries to escape once the ship hits the port. " Ajax let out a long sigh. "And we still didn't find light"

Two cats flew up one blue and the other white, at Ajax's words.

"Speak of the devil." Ajax chuckled  
"What is going on Ajax" Light demanded as the group flew towards the crashed ship.

"Well, no idea really. A ship we just landed on to find you, and ended up having to Kelly and a hot dragon"  
Ajax shrugged as he carefully dropped the two males on their feet when they landed  
"Names Natsu I am a member of Fairy Tail," The pink haired male said as he found a blond girl named Lucy glaring at a male the thugs knocked out by the wave.

Ajax gave a soft smile to Natsu as they walked towards the blond. "Why were you on that ship? And what's fairy tail?"  
"That guy was pretending to be me and it is a guild that takes in anyone," Natsu said with a smile on his face.

Ajax lit up at the words and looked towards Kelly. "Anyone? There has to be someone that you turn away. I mean if you're accepting anyone, would my friend here be able to join?"  
"Why would he not be able to?" Happy asked in confusion with Natsu mirroring him.

Ajax shrugged as he bumped his head against Kelly. "Not sure. He was suddenly kicked out of my last guild and I've been trying to help him find a new one but we keep being turned away"  
Kelly had a sad look on his face even as he saw the men being taken away by the council.

Ajax quickly got on his knees and clasped his hands together as he begged Natsu. "You said you accepted everyone. If that's true would you be willing to accept Kelly in your guild? Or at least help him find one, please. I'll do anything"  
"No need come on we can go meet the master," Natsu said heading to buy the tickets for the train.

Ajax bit his lip as he watched Kelly. "Guess we're going "


End file.
